There are a variety of different jewelry clasps that are known. However, for many of these jewelry clasp designs there is a difficulty in providing a quick and effective engagement of the clasp.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved jewelry clasp that provides an effective engagement and release.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jewelry clasp that is particularly adapted for use with a bracelet, bangle or necklace structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved jewelry clasp that is characterized by ready engagement and release and incorporates magnetic properties for engaging the clasp.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved jewelry clasp that incorporates a charm and in which the charm is replaceable or exchangeable with other charms.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved jewelry clasp used with a bracelet or the like having end pieces and a center locking mechanism.